Usuario discusión:Jonh Lenon
Ver esta plantilla Si vas a comentar algo aqui, ten seguro que sea algo interesante * Revisa Ayuda:Edición para que no me hagas vandalismos, eso sería feo T-T. * ¡No olvides firmar tus ediciones!, que tengo que hacer maniobra y media para ver quien me comento. ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:64px-IconoWorking.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Zuirdj (Discusión) 07:08 6 nov 2009 no tenemos admin pues lo dicho, no hay admin simplemente, intente contactar con el y ayer puso en su pagina que se pira de aqui por motivos personales (lo que esta haciendo es ser admin de es.zelda) pero bueno, cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera en fin. Si de verdad quieres mejorar la pagina pide derechos de admin, yo los he pedido pero no tengo experiencia en ello, seria bueno poder trabajar entre varios en este proyecto. El anterior admin era Playsonic2 lo puedes ver tambier en comunidad> usuarios destacados como el primero --PaS NaS 00:24 9 nov 2009 (UTC) No, no soy admin Para ser admin necesito la aprobacion de No Heart (segundo usuario mas activo) y de Unomas (el tercer usuario mas activo) asi que cuando esten de acuerdo sere admin. Otra cosa, la pagina "Ala de Gaviota" que se refiere a la llave espada es obra mia (como casi todas las paginas de las llaves) ten en cuenta que solo es un esbozo y que obviamente no esta terminada, que no te corra prisa porque lo importante era diferenciarla de la pistola láser de Xigbar que llevan el mismo nombre. No deberias criticar los articulos de los demas (y mas aun los incompletos) porque podria sentarle mal al creador, y al ser una wiki libre, lo hacemos porque nos gusta y gratis. Tambien puedes modificarla tu mismo si no quieres esperar a que otro lo haga pero como sabrás, si pone "en obras" es porque no está abandonada. No es una reprimenda eh? Sé que no era con mala intencion jeje, por cierto alguien ha cambiado la portada, sabes quien puede haber sido? no sabia que hubiera ningun admin por aqui y me alegro de que no fuera asi, pense que estabamos abandonados. Bueno ánimo y buen trabajo con "Llave espada" esta cogiendo muy buen color esa pagina gracias a ti ;) Salu2 Misión especial Hola, recuerdo que te quejabas de como estaba la portada de esta wiki, te propongo una cosa; quieres encargarte de su nuevo diseño? Gracias por tu atención --PaS NaS 23:39 24 nov 2009 (UTC) Muy bien entonces Puedes crear el diseño (yo intente pero es que no se como se hace) y cuando lo tengas listo me avisas y desbloqueo la pagina de inicio para que puedas ponerle el diseño, no estaria bien agenciarme el merito de editarla yo con tu diseño ;) Gracias por tu ayda, con eso ganas puntos para ser admin ya que es una contribucion importante :P--PaS NaS 13:13 26 nov 2009 (UTC) Creo que quedará bien Sí, lo estas haciendo bien, si necesitas algún codigo fuente que te gueste de la wikia inglesa visita prototipo, basicamente es una copia de su pagina de inicio. Me gustaria saber como cambiar el fondo general de la web, como en la wikia inglesa, tiene mucho estilo, sabes tú como se hace? Sobre tu proyecto No sé la verdad, lo que se viene haciendo es poner en la página de discusión de cada artículo que qué opina cada uno sobre borrarlo o no además de meterlo en la categoría "borrar" un ejemplo es Baston de la oscuridad pero nadie comenta nada, así que al final soy yo solo el que vota, por lo que tengo el 100% de los votos lo que significa simplemente que queda a elección mía. --PaS NaS 14:28 2 dic 2009 (UTC) -Pues si, eso seria una buena idea, pero debido al escaso número de participantes que tenemos... jejeje pero creo que estaría bien, asi cuando esto crezca la gente podra usarlo. En otro orden de cosas... sabes quien es ese "Editor no registrado" que hace tantas ediciones? no son muy buenas pero almenos son cosas que no teníamos, le he dejaod ya 3 mensajes pero no se hace una cuenta, que extraño me parece xD --PaS NaS 23:32 2 dic 2009 (UTC) ---Hombre claro empieza cuando quieras, lo único "urgente" es la pagina de inicio jajaja, por lo demás no te esfuerces demasiado no vayas a acabar cansandote y se quede todo a medias, haz cosas pero tomatelas con calma :P --PaS NaS 13:55 3 dic 2009 (UTC) ---hombre puedes hacer lo k quieras, la wiki es libre jajaja bueno yo estoy editando bastante poco porque tengo que hacer muchos trabajos para la universidad, asi que no se cuando podre ponerme de nuevo en serio ya que tengo que estar entregando proyectos hasta el 24 de enero pero una vez acabe, volvere y cuadrupiclare mis mas de 400 ediciones jajaja, bueno animo que parece que No Heart hace tiempo que no aparece y estamos solos tu, yo y el editor no registrado xD --PaS NaS 18:35 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Toque personal Hombre es buena idea, pero prefiero hacerlo como lo hago, y aunque todas mis bienvenidas sean parecidas, algo de diferentes tienen por eso no hago una pagina de bienvenida jeje, ademas, para mensaje automatico ya esta ese que sale en tu primera edicion diciendo "gracias por tu edicion en bla bla bla" ahi ya les sale mi nombre como si lo hubiera escrito yo jajaj, lo primero que hago al dar la bienvenida es decirles qie pasen del mensaje anterior ya que era automatico ajajaja, bueno, por cierto me encanta la foto de akatsuki y la organizacion XIII jajajjaja --PaS NaS 09:04 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Cuidadin jajajaj Le has dado la bienvenida al número 2 de nuestra organizacion jajajjaja, cuando lo vea se va a quedar un poco pillado xD y más aun cuando vea que le dices que puede pedirle ayuda a "un clon de sefirot" que es él mismo jajaja xD--PaS NaS 17:18 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Bueno ahora es el 3 por meritos antiguos, tu eres el 7 por ahora asi que eres nuestro Saïx jejeje pero subes rapido :P Ya pero Ya pero han hecho verdaderos destrozos que no se han podido solucionar simplemente con revertir o deshacer. Y la verdad no se por que ya que la wikia no molesta a nadie pero te hare caso por lo de las IP dinamicas, en eso si tienes razon Cuanto crees que deberia banearlos entonces? PaS NaS 13:42 13 ene 2010 (UTC) : Hombre me parece bien, pero el caso es que las ediciones han sido tipo "malefica es una guarra que no se lava ni su propio coño" tambien varias ediciones en la misma pagina que no me han dejado recuperar la verdadera y he tenido que verla, copiarla y editarla yo para dejarla como estaba, y otras tipo insultando a toda la comunidad diciendo cosas como "si estas leyendo esto es porque sos un puto viciado". Asi que por tu logica hice bien en banearlos tanto tiempo jajaja xD PaS NaS 10:52 15 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias hombre jajajaja solo intento hacer lo que puedo :P Hola Bueno si que estoy viva solo queno me habia dado tiempo de escribir ningun mensage. A y si me quereis comer no me pongais ketchup por favor (prefiero que me comais con patatas solas). Musha-kero Peticion Me gustaria que diseñaras algunos "rangos" como el premio que me diste de Recuerdos Lejanos, para dentro de la organizacion, desde el número 1 Xemnas hasta la 13 Xion o crear algun sistema de rangos para ponerlos en las paginas de inicio de los usuarios y asi fomentar la "competitividad" y que hagan mas ediciones algo tipo: con menos de 20 ediciones eres un sincorazón sombra, con 50 eres un incorporeo raso umbrio, con 100 estas al nivel de Xion o algo asi tu me entiendes. Que te parece la idea? PaS NaS 19:17 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Autografo He conseguido crear una firma aunque no se como se canvia la letra de color. Otra cosa prefiero que me comas con chocolate encima (no me gustan la mermelada). -- 10:29 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Perfecto!! Exacto as captado mi idea jajaja, por lo demás la lista habria que modificar a Saïx dejarlo solo para el rango "admin" y Xemnas para el rango "burocrata" asi como a partir de ciertas ediciones dejar que cada uno diga que personaje quiere o algo asi jajaja No puedo hacer eso No puedo hacer eso, no hasta que termines la nueva almenos, supongo que lo entiendes jejej Salu2PaS NaS 04:38 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias! Gracias por ayudarme con la firma ahora me gusta mucho más. (Con mantequilla de cacahuete encima seria la más buena del mundo) -- 17:46 8 feb 2010 (UTC) No va a poder ser Solo tu sabes hacer esas cosas por aqui jajaj, puedes preguntarle a riku o algo porque yo no se como se hacen esas cosas :P PaS NaS 21:16 16 feb 2010 (UTC) Mmmm Creo que vas a ser admin PaS NaS 08:35 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Torre misteriosa o torre de Yen Sid Si la torre misteriosa es la que sale despues de pasar por Villa Crepusculo. La verdad es que yo no he jugado al Kingdom Hearts 2 pero lo se porque lo he visto en el youtube y lo he leido en la pagina en ingles. Aunque puedo hacer la pagina igualmente. Pero que nombre le pongo Torre misteriosa o Torre de Yen Sid? P.D.Otra cosa crees que con fresas y nata estaria buena? -- 14:21 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola soy suicune R y... le pregunté a PaS NaS si quería que pusiera un icono para la página, también llamado favicon y me dijo que te lo preguntara a ti y bien... ¿quieres? tarda bastante en que salga (sobre una semana) pero si hemos estado sin el todo este tiempo aguantaremos si eso me dejas un mensaje en la discusión con la imagen (que no tenga muchos detalles) y la pongo hoy o el finde que viene. 15:36 21 mar 2010 (UTC) a ver... Te lo explicaré, el icono o favicon se encuentra en: Google Chrome: En la pestaña a la izquierda. Mozilla firefox: También en la pestaña. Internet explorer: no se... El nuestro es el predeterminado de wikia un W Archivo:Favicon.ico y yo la puedo cambiar, como es pequeña no debe tener muchos detalles. Yo pondría el corazón del K h original o la cadena del reino, eso ya se decidirá yo cuando la suba tardará como una semana en verse pero bueno... merece la pena. 12:18 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Vaya cuando lo intento subir me dice que no tengo permisos... será porque no soy admin. 11:12 26 mar 2010 (UTC) ¡Felicidades! Vaya o sea que ahora eres administrador. Pues ¡felicidades! Ahora que eres mas importante me podras comer de forma mas lujosa,¿que te parece acompanyada con te importado de China? P.D. ultimamente no me he pasado mucho por aqui, lo siento he estado ocupada, esta semana que viene tampoco estare por aqui pero la siguiente me conectare cada dia. -- 18:37 26 mar 2010 (UTC) a ver... otra vez mira, entra en : http://www.favicon.cc/ y sube esta imagen Archivo:ImagenKeyblade.png pues la tuya estaba algo borrosa, cuando la subas estará un poco distorsionada (eso lo arreglas tú) y mas abajo pone download favicon, le das ahí y lo descargas, luego lo subes y sustituyes a este, no podré darte más información pues mañana me voy ^^ 10:08 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Bueno Con referenciarlo vale, al fin y al cabo, es un personaje de FF y todo lo que se diga de su vida ahi es cierto, ya que su mundo "existe" en kingdom heartsPaS NaS 21:29 21 abr 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola Soy del Inglés Kingdom Hearts! Voy a ayudar aquí tanto como me sea posible! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 23:36 23 may 2010 (UTC) Комфортная обувь ¿Se puede eliminar esta página? --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 14:43 25 may 2010 (UTC) AGGGHH! Este wiki necesidades de limpieza tanto! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 01:39 26 may 2010 (UTC) Y tampoco me salvo. xD :Ese si es, palabra. 23:26 26 may 2010 (UTC) :D Gracias por el premio! :) Auror. plus the great Andrachome 05:56 28 may 2010 (UTC) Y este cambio? Quien ha cambiado la fuente de color general de la pagina sin pedir opinion? no me parece bien, con este color la wikia se ha vuelto mas "neutral" como cuando empiezas una nueva wiki. no me gusta nada PaS NaS 14:47 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Si afecta Se ve todo con tonos azules y blancos Wiki-break Has it really been 14 days?! Wow! I had a long wiki-break! I hope the wiki is doing good! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 01:41 21 jun 2010 (UTC) ^_^ ¡Está bien! --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 04:18 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Pues Esta bastante bien :P, si quieres hacer una para burocratas bueno pero practicamente es lo mismo jajaja PaS NaS 20:41 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Bueno Quiteré la skin, pero se la pedí a 2 administradores de la wikia inglesa. Si hubieran respondido pues no la habría puesto si no querían, para quejarse habla todo el mundo muy rapido pero no hay que olvidar que la pedí y pasaron de mi, ademas de que ellos tienen una nueva y diferente. PaS NaS 12:00 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Has cvuelto a poner la skin tu? porque yo no he sido. Y eso de plagiar habria que verlo, ya que TODO lo de las wikias es gratis ya que al ser libres no tienen copyright, de todos modos me da igual, podria hacer una igual solo que me da pereza y no se me ocurren ideas, solo consiste en crear 4 imagenes y subirlas a internet y de ahi a ponerlas de fondo, nada que no se pueda hacer hasta con el mismo paint. PaS NaS 14:28 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Lenon, te escribo para que, ya que eres admin, me informes de quienes estamos ahora en activo. Así mismo, para comunicarnos más rápido, aquí te dejo mi msn para lo que quieras, ok? locuraoceanica777@hotmail.com Cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo, empezaré a copiar las páginas del inglés, ok? venga!! Yoyi 18:58 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Imformate mejor!!>o< se te a escapado algunos detalles, el Lazo de Llamas se consigue de camino a la Ciudad Inexistente, pero en una emboscada de umbrios Axel lo ayuda y cae, se lo da como simbolo de su amistad con Roxas. So burro, y Recuerdos lejanos lo consigue cuando Sora lucha con Roxas sin saber que era él, Prometida se consigue la segunda vez que Sora vuelve a Villa Crepusculo, prometiendo a Hayner, Pence y Ollete que volvera. Y para que lo sepas, Fulgor serafico se consigue en Chain of Memori despues de derrotar a Marluxia al igual que el Artema, Polvo de Diamante (Vexen) y Fulgor serafico (Axel). Borrico, IMFORMATE MEJOR!!! T_T Hola, Jonh Lenon Hola, Jonh Lenon. Como me he enterado de que eres administrador de este wiki, te informaré de que la cosa ¡¡¡se está desmadranado!!! Un tal usuario Kingdomheartssock y Digimon Emperador 2 están borrando un monton de paginas y poniendo información, imagenes y paginas nuevas guarras,que no tienen nada que ver con la wiki. Eso es todo, ya lo verás. Y por cierto, ¿como se llega a ser administrador? Gracias. SheCarPar 15:02 6 jul 2011 (UTC) Hermanamiento Buenas, te propongo un hermanamiento entre esta wiki y la wiki de Final Fantasy en Español w:c:es:finalfantasy ya que los contenidos son compartidos y además tienen mucha relación una con la otra ¿qué te parece? aquí te dejo mi banner y aquí el logo para que coloques el que más te guste. Si se realizara el hermanamiento, me tendrías que dar un banner ¿ok? --Cheke 16:02 13 ago 2011 (UTC) Salud! Consulta!! :) Hola John, ahora estaba visitando tu perfil y veo que llevas bastante tiempo aqui asi que queria hacerte una consulta, como puedo subir temas o canciones a un articulo o pagina de wikia?? Saludos a todos y felices fiestas navidad y año nuevo por fracfryky hola no sere administradror soy moderador pero puedo intntar ponerte al dia an pasado un onton de cosas an venido muchos usuarios y x cierto no me gustaria ser aleducado pero quien eres tu?yo yegue el año pasado en navidad y nisiquiera savia de tu existencia XD Fauces 300 07:49 4 jul 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Hola Jonh 18:19 4 jul 2012 (UTC) }} Hola! Hola Jonh Lenon! ya veo que Seicer y Fauces te han puesto al corriente de los cambios que han habido, bueno cualquier cosa cuenta con nosotros, aunque yo estaré bastante inactivo por las vacaciones :D saludos! 08:08 9 jul 2012 (UTC) Bienvenido de nuevo Rango retirado